Citrusella Flugpucker
Citrusella Flugpucker is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is a palette swap (recolor) of Jubileena Bing-Bing and only appears for a few scenes such as when paying Random Roster Race's fee. Citrusella is absent on the online adaption of Sugar Rush. The fact that she is a recolored blue version of Jubileena makes her theme resemble blueberries. She is based on blueberry confectionary. Appearance Citrusella Flugpucker is a young girl with fair skin and blueish-purple eyes. She has dark blue hair put into pigtails with a purple blueberry hat on her head. She wears a purple jacket with white stripes. She has a white shirt with purple cherries in the middle. She has a purple skirt with blueberries on the ends and pink, blue and purple leggings. She wears dark purple shoes. Since she is Jubileena's pallete swap, she looks quite like Jubileena. Trivia *Citrusella is the only palette swap seen on the character selection screen, and the only one seen with a unique roster pose. *When everyone is paying their coins, she is seen behind Rancis Fluggerbutter, but her name is not called out and she is already on the board as number 6. She also seems to pay Jubileena's fee as Jubileena is already on the track when her name is announced. *Although she is a palette swap of Jubileena Bing-Bing, in the original release her avatar on the racing board was a recolor of Minty Zaki. However, this was corrected in the DVD. *She, Sticky Wipplesnit and Torvald Batterbutter are better racers in the Random Roster Race than the racers they are based on- Jubileena Bing-Bing and Minty Zaki, respectively. *When Ralph intrudes on the racers, Citrusella seems to run away from Sticky's kart, and Sticky appears to be running from Citrusella's. *Citrusella, the other recolors, and Vanellope are the only racers that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that do not have their own grandstand. *In the kart destruction scene, Citrusella and the other recolors are not present, suggesting that they may actually like Vanellope and do not want to hurt her. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. *Her name seems to come from citrus candy. *Citrusella's kart is identical to Jubileena's, except it is blue rather than red, giving it the appearance of blueberry pie. Some fan names for her kart are the Blue-Buggy, Blueberriot and Blueberede. *Even though she and the other recolors don't appear in the video game adaption of the movie, you can see her and the other recolor's names on the raceboard in the opening cutscene. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear in the ending scene in which all the racers get back their memories. If you look closely, even their karts have disappeared. *Even though she and the other recolors don't have any concept art, you can see an early concept of the racers two same characters hinting that the recolors were planned from the begining and were probably supossed to have a bigger role. *Just like the other recolors, when the random roster race starts, she is only seen in the beginning and doesn't appear for the rest of the scene. *Fans believe that she and the other recolors didn't bully Vanellope, but Vanellope herself said that everyone in the game said she was just a mistake. It's possible that she and the other recolors did bully her after all and just didn't appear in the candy vandals scene for other reasons not specified. Gallery For images of Citrusella Flugpucker, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Palette Swaps Category:Sugar Rush Category:Minor Characters Category:Recolors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph